Version History
Version History Version 0.80, October 30th, 2018 * Halloween/Fall themed map * Halloween case * Vehicles Vehicles have smoother deceleration * Vehicles Vehicles have improved handling * Fixed ALL backpack straps to be the same * Matched backpack strap color to backpack style * Minor bug fixes Version 0.83, November 10th, 2018 * Added 4 menu loading images * Added 2 suppressors * Added Road Flare * Added new Rain System * Added map as default key * Added duct tape * Added ability to restrain * Improved inventory design * Improved Lighting, Transition quality (Of weather) * Improved crafting UI style * Fixed grips, recoil reductionby 30% * Fixed inventory clearing bug when rejoining * Fixed mouse locking * Fixed inventory duping * Minor design changes * Map item spawnrate reduced * Changed UN helmet texture * Minor bug fixed Version 0.84 * Added fire kit. * Added Fire Kit as a crafting option, * Placing some construction objects such as Bear Traps can only be done on top surfaces now. Fixing placing on wall sides. * Fixed ammo not loading into magazing bug. * Fixed dark morning fog(?) * Fixed duct taping teamates * Other minor bug fixes Version 0.841 * Attempted to fix full inventory bug Version 0.845 * Wintersized map * Added snow, disabled rain * Added Farm Jeans 1 of 15 days of items * Fixed airfield landing strip flare collision, Vehicles should no longer get stuck. Version 0.8452 * Added Black Jeans 2 of 15 days of items * Added Khaki Jeans 2 of 15 days of items Version 0.8455 * Added Arctic Ballistic Helmet [ Day 3 of 15 days of items ] * Added Arctic Boonie [ Day 3 of 15 days of items ] * Added Arctic Bandana [ Day 3 of 15 days of items ] * Added Arctic Rucksack [ Day 3 of 15 days of items ] * Added Arctic Truspec [ Day 3 of 15 days of items ] * Added Arctic Bottoms [ Day 3 of 15 days of items ] * Improved snow * Reduced snow fog * When snowing, you will now lose body heat. Version 0.8456 * Added CADPAT Plate Carrier (+P) [ Day 4 of 15 days of items ] Version 0.8457, December 19th, 2018 * Added Black Shorts [ Day 5 of 15 days of items ] * Added Khaki Shorts [ Day 5 of 15 days of items ] Version 0.8458, December 20th, 2018 * Added Raw Meat [ Day 6 of 15 days of items ] * Added Cooked Meat [ Day 6 of 15 days of items ] * Improved footstep noise radius Version 0.8459, December 23rd, 2018 * Added UBAC Truspec * Added UBAC Combat Pants Version 0.85, December 27th, 2018 * Fixed Inventory Full Glitch, again * Fixed small Shed spawner * Changes to Dead UI Version 0.86, December 28th, 2018 * Added Extended Wall * Added Extended Metal Wall * Added Barbed Wire * Added Floodlight * Added Anti-TK to mines, traps, etc. * Nerfed Thompson damage by 15% * Changed Metal Wall scrap metal requirement from 4 to 2 * Changed Scrap Metal spawning stack from 4 to 2, however max stackability is still 4 * Changed Pile of Wood > Lumber craft to produce 3 Lumbers instead of 6 Version 0.88, January 6th, 2019 * Added Jumping w/ 2 sec. delay * Added ability to combine mags * For Stackable items, the item details inspector UI will now show the max. stack amount, (i.e 5/10 ) * Fixed G36C sights being offset * Nerfed bullet penetration depth's by 75%, windows & doors will still allow penetration * Nerfed weapon damages (will be adjusting through the next several days) * Minor bug fixes Version 0.89 CH, February 24th, 2019 * Added FN Minimi * Added 100Rnd Box * Rebalanced damages, again. Should have much better consistency. * Fixed inability to craft stand due to GUI clipping. * Minor bug fixes. Version 0.892 CH, March 2nd, 2019 * Added Some item quality effect * Pristine = 100%, Worn = 75%, Damaged = 50%, Ruined = 25% of item effect. (i.e. Eating ruined apple would only give you 25% of the apples pristine effect on hunger) * QualityEffect All edible food items will be affected * QualityEffect Adrenaline will be affected * QualityEffect Clothing warmth will be affected * QualityEffect Bullet quality will affect damage. MAX 50% of damage can be reduce by most ruined state. * Upgraded ban system to help support the heavy ban demand, old system was getting overloaded with banned players * Minor bug fixes Version 0.8921, March 2nd, 2019 * Fixed fires and maybe ping Version 0.8922, March 3rd, 2019 * Fixed bullet not doing damage sometimes Version 0.8923, March 3rd, 2019 * Fixed fresh spawns starting with Ruined shirt/jeans; Fixes quickly freezing. Version 0.893 CH, March 3rd, 2019 * Added Temperature difference indicator in inventory * Changed Black/Khaki shorts to not improve body heat * Increased cold at highest possible altitude's by 1 * Fixed placing objects in safezone Version 0.90, March 15th, 2019 * Map changes Spring * Added titles for crafting to organize by class * Added cooking mechanics * Added Raw Meat * Added Cooked Meat * Added Rabbit Snare * Added Cooking Spike * Added ability to add Pile of Wood to Fire coals after it goes out to re-ignite * Added cold nights (Temperature will drop during night time) * Fixed "Inventory full" bug? * Fixed weapon flinging * Fixed dark fog during daytime * Fixed spawning with Ruined USP * Fixed applying objects on incompatible things * Fixed hunger/thirst UI in inv maxing at 99; will go to 100 now * Fixed altitude temperature; temperature will now drop as you go higher * Crafting scroll bar will now adjust to size, fixing previous UI clipping * Changed Body Temperature range to be more realistic (37-32'C) * Changed spawn temperature from Normal to Warm * Increased Arctic clothing heat * Increased Flannel shirt heat * Reduced Barbed Wire HP by 50% * Moved down morning light by 1 hour * Switched to new lighting system * Minor bug fixes & changes Version 0.90_1, March 16th, 2019 * Added warmth indicator to all clothing item descriptions; can be viewed in the inventory * Fixed Loot spawning bug - again * Fixed applying incompatible objects to vehicles * Fixed re-lit fires not warming up * Increased all combat pants warmth by +1 Version 0.91 HW, October 14th, 2019 * Fall map update * Changes lighting slightly and added DM1 wind noise for better fall ambiance * Pumpkin head spawns again * Halloween Case back on sale * Added gas mask * Added CADPAT jacket w/ gloves * Engine changes (shouldn't be noticeable) * Minor bug fixes & changes Version 0.919 (Survival), February 5th, 2020 * Spring map is back * Reworked lighting system, much better ambient lighting, better environment feel (Also added in Hardcore) * Shadows maps are now live. Everything will cast proper shadows now! * New skybox * Added Headlamp * Added Fabric * Added Large Tent * Added Large Tent to crafting * Removed wind noise * Fixed leaderboard color * Fixed chat '/' bug * Minor bug fixes Version 0.92, February 14th, 2020 * New Feature: Continous building (multiple of the same item from the inventory can be used at once, rather then going back into inventory and building again) * Added badges * Added CADPAT Tactical Helmet * Added Arctic Tactical Helmet * Added Black Tactical Helmet * Added Urban Combat Jacket * Added Urban Combat Pants * Increased .338 round damage * Increased .308 round damage * Increased torso critical hit range * Changing backpacks of same size will now swap rather then drop * Minor bug fixes Category:Wikia General